Lenalee, Allen's Guardian
by Windrises
Summary: A confused Allen has been making questionable decisions. Thankfully, Lenalee steps in and becomes his true hero and love.


Note: -Man is an anime that was done by the studio TMS Entertainment and is based on a manga by Katsura Hoshino.

The villainous Millennium Earl was running on rooftops, hoping to escape any any all forms of justice. He had managed to escape his male enemies, Allen Walker and Levi.

However, a much more brave and heroic person was after him. Lenalee Lee, the Earl's main female enemy, was after him. Allen and Levi had attempted to chase after and catch the Earl, but they didn't have the dedication or willpower to get the job done. Thankfully, Lenalee was up to the challenge. Although Lenalee had a dramatic past, full of loses and drama, she didn't let that stop her goals. She was determined to make the world a better and brighter place and she wasn't going to let sneaky, evil fiends, like the Earl, stand in her way. She felt ready and felt like she had what it takes to stop the Earl.

Millennium Earl was a greedy, corrupt villain. He was hoping he could defeat his enemies and start working on his master plans. However, his enemies, especially Lenalee Lee, challenged him and put his plans at risk. The Earl kept running on rooftops. Although it seemed like a hopeless effort, the Earl wasn't prepared for giving up.

Lenalee kept running on rooftops, while saying, "Come on, you wicked pile of garbage. Surrender, so you can face the softer kind of justice."

Millennium Earl had an offended look on his face, while asking, "You think rooftop chases are a soft form of justice? You're scaring and I don't appreciate being scared. You should have a great deal of shame, for the frights you've given me. Whether or not you feel guilty about spooking me, hardly matters, because I'm loaded with disappointment."

Lenalee could hardly believe what she was saying. The Earl was an obvious villain and an immature, yet he tries to make her feel guilty. She wasn't going to listen or tolerate his nonsense. She grabbed him and started fighting him. The Earl tried to be a great fighter, but he a lack of good fighting skills. Compared to Lenalee's fight moves, the Earl's attack moves seemed simplistic and not okay. After a few dozen punches, the Earl passed out. Lenalee put a pair of handcuffs on him and started taking him to the police.

A few minutes later, Lenalee walked to Allen's house and saw that Allen and Lavi were standing outside. She walked up to them and asked, "What are you guys up to?"

Allen nervously laughed and replied, "I forgot to bring my house keys, so I'm locked out of my house. In order to not be bored, Lavi and I have filling my garden with dirt."

Lenalee had a confused look on her face, while asking, "Why would you be dumping dirt on your garden? Are you trying to plant something?"

Allen said, "I used to like throwing plants out the window, but it became a repetitive prank. Thankfully, Lavi taught me how cool dirt is?"

Lenalee could hardly believe what she was wondering, when she asked, "You think dirt is cool?"

Lavi said, "A lot of people think planting grass and trees is cool, but it doesn't look that special. Dirt has a nice, unique look and I think it's going to make Allen's garden look amazing. Plus, it's one of the cheapest snacks around."

Lenalee had a disgusted look on her face, while asking, "You eat dirt?" Lavi opened a bag of dirt and started eating it.

Lenalee looked at Allen, while saying, "It seems like Lavi's shown his true colors and those colors sure are gross."

Allen asked, "Do you want to join Lavi and me, on our little gardening adventure?"

Lenalee had a mildly angry look on her face, while saying, "I want no part of that. Listen Allen, I know you and Lavi aren't the most mature of heroes, but this kind of behavior is unacceptable. While I was fighting the Earl, you guys were eating something you shouldn't."

Allen replied, "I know that abandoning an important mission, for silly reasons, is a bad thing to do, but Lavi inspired me."

Lavi responded, "Things have been getting too dark. Thankfully, I'm going to brighten things up. I think that having a garden of dirt is a good beginning. Later on, we might try drinking expired milk, while chewing down chips from the 1900s."

Lenalee asked, "What's wrong with you guys?!"

Lavi had an offended look on his face, while saying, "Hey, I'm trying to bring lighthearted entertainment into the world. You do dark stuff, like have drama and fight serious threats. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Lenalee replied, "I save people and stop bad guys. If you're not clever enough to realize that, you should be ashamed of yourself." She looked over at Allen and said, "You need to be your own person, instead of being Lavi's pushover. You could be so much more. Embrace your potential." Lavi stuck his tongue out at Lenalee. Lenalee was understandably ticked off at Lavi, so she started walking away.

Meanwhile, Millennium Earl was in prison. However, he had no intention of serving out his prison sentence. He wanted to get out quickly and he believe he had the potential to do that. He looked around and saw the jail's guards. He saw a guard that captured his interest, because of how clueless and gullible he seemed. The Earl signaled to the guard and said, "You better start coming here."

The guard walked up to the cell, while saying, "Hold on, dude. What's going on?"

Millennium Earl talked in a fussy tone of voice, while replying, "My cell is a mess. If you have any sense of decency, you'd open up the cell, and clean it."

The guard had a shady enough reputation, so he opened the cell, and said, "Okay, I'll start cleaning it." Millennium Earl walked out of the cell and started running away.

Allen ran up to Lenalee and said, "I don't want you to leave and I'm really sorry for how I acted."

Lenalee asked, "Why were you and Lavi acting so silly?"

Allen explained, "Lavi's been through a lot, so I think he uses humor to escape life's stress."

Lenalee replied, "That doesn't excuse his behavior and it doesn't excuse you, for blindly following him."

Allen had a guilty look on his face, while saying, "I'm sorry. Even when I was going along with what Lavi was saying, I felt like I shouldn't be going along with his nonsense. However, I felt like I didn't know what I was doing with my life and I needed someone to give me advice."

Lenalee felt sorry for Allen. She gently rubbed his back, while saying, "I'm sorry you've had so much confusion in life. Perhaps listening to someone else's advice, would be your best option."

Allen replied, "Yeah, but whose advice should I be listening to?"

Lenalee said, "At the risk of sounding too bold, you should listen to me. However, you shouldn't follow every single thing I say. I don't want to control you. I want you to be your own person. However, if you're ever in need of advice, I hope you come to me."

Allen smiled and replied, "That sounds like a great idea. You're such a smart, responsible, and sweet person."

Lenalee lightly blushed and responded, "Thank you."

Allen nervously laughed and said, "There's one thing I need advice on, right now."

Lenalee asked, "What is it?"

Allen said, "I'm still locked out of my house. What should I do?"

Lenalee replied, "Don't worry about that. I have a spare key."

Allen responded, "Oh yeah, I forgot I gave you a key to my house."

Lenalee replied, "It was a eccentric birthday present, but it came out in handy. Maybe I should give you a key to my house."

Allen responded, "That's a sweet sentiment, but I would probably lose it."

Lenalee lightly smiled and replied, "Fair enough. Let's go walk to your place, so we can get your house door open."

Allen smiled back and responded, "Sounds like a good plan."

A part of Lenalee felt blushing excitement, over Allen giving her a key to his house. It was the closest to him asking her to move in with him. Although Lenalee doubted that Allen intended on making her feel that way, she still appreciated the feeling.

Millennium Earl walked up to them and said, "I got out of prison and I'm not intending on going back there. You're going to face my ultimate wrath." He did an evil laugh.

Allen nervously looked at Lenalee and asked, "What should we do?"

Lenalee said, "We should fight him. I know we can stop him."

Allen nervously replied, "But the Earl said he was going to unleash his ultimate wrath."

Lenalee started holding Allen's hand, while saying, "While working together, we can stop him. Besides, most of the Earl's plans are bluffs. He wouldn't be able to stop us."

Millennium Earl replied, "Don't act so confident. I'm an unstoppable force of evil and one of the most dangerous villains of all time." Even Allen could tell that the Earl was being boastful and was exaggerating.

Lenalee responded, "It's time for the Earl to face the wrath of justice." She punched and kicked the Earl. Although Allen had far less confidence, he decided to step in and help Lenalee fight the Earl.

Millennium Earl was much weaker and unprepared than he claimed to be. He talked about how menacing he was, but that wasn't the case. After less than five minutes of fighting, the Earl passed out. Lenalee said, "I'm going to take him back to the police."

Allen replied, "And I'm going to go back to my garden and give Lavi a stern talking to."

Lenalee smiled and responded, "Sounds like an excellent plan."

An hour later, Lenalee went to Allen's house. Allen walked up to her and said, "I told Lavi that I wanted to stop the dirt antics. He whined for a while, but I think he's starting to realize the importance of growing up."

Lenalee replied, "I'm glad to hear that." She got out the key and opened Allen's house door.

Lenalee and Allen walked into the house. Allen looked at her and said, "Thank you for your help. I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend."

Lenalee blushed and shyly asked, "Girlfriend?"

Allen said, "You know what I mean."

Lenalee smiled and replied, "Indeed I do."

Lenalee was about to kiss Allen, so Allen asked, "What are you doing?"

Lenalee blushed and said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't of tried to kiss you."

Allen replied, "I just couldn't believe you were about to do something so wonderful."

Lenalee grinned and asked, "You want me to kiss you?"

Allen nervously said, "Yeah, I sure ruined the moment."

Lenalee looked at her cellphone's clock and saw that another moment had passed. She pulled Allen closer and said, "It's okay that we missed out on that previous moment, because we can enjoy this new moment." She kissed him. Allen blushed heavily, while feeling thankful that his greatest hero had become the biggest love of his life.


End file.
